


Love Me Till I See The Sunshine

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Demonic Powers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds his way back to Abaddon, this time with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Till I See The Sunshine

‘Hello boys. Where to today?’ She smirks, snow-white teeth biting into ruby red lips.

 ‘Once not enough, freckles? Come for a repeat. Oh you even brought our little blue bird.’ Her eyes flash black as she spots Cas. His human clothes well fitted showing off every movement, tailored perfectly to his body.

She smirks as Dean’s mind flashes to that night, the dreams he has been having running through his head. He feels himself harden at the thought of her and Cas together. Licking his lips, he tastes the ghost of her.

The angel beside him moans. His eyes wide, hand at the back of his neck. Dean knows she is showing him exactly what Dean has dreamt about. She winks at both of them, sliding gracefully out of her seat, she readjusts her hat, it falls over her eyes, shadows darkening every inch of her face except her ruby red lips.

Snapping her fingers, all seats torn out part from two, windows blacked out, the lights dimmed. The shadows play over the curves of her body, her skirt sits in the dip of her waist, shapely legs encased in heeled boots. Her skirt short as she stretches up to seal her ruby lips to Cas’s. Dean see’s the curve of her ass framed in black straps.

Dean hears Cas growl from his seat, forced into the cheap fabric chair by demonic powers. His cock is hard in his pants, the tight denim leaves little to the imagination. She shimmers behind him, hand spread wide over his chest, popping buttons as she trails cold calculated hands over the blue. She cups Cas, palming him as she nipples at his ear, he ruts forward into her touch, his cheeks flushed a rosy red, pupils blown, his lips open in a perfect O.

Dean hears her whisper about her cock. She steps in front of Cas, heels clicking against thin metal. The bus smells of cigarettes and perfume. Her hat is tilted over her eyes, blue matching Cas’s blown eyes and her rich red hair. Cas circles her waist, gathering the black skirt up in his hands, he slowly pulls it up, revealing inch upon inch of perfect creamy skin.

Her hard red cock strains angrily as it pops free of faux leather. Dean whines in his throat as Cas reaches around to tug her off. His slender fingers wrapping around the red flesh, she throws her head back, neck exposed as Cas jerks her off. He watches as she groans into the air, lips curved into a sadistic smile. The hard rubber hits her clit as she is jerked off. Dean smells her arousal in the air.

He licks his lips, waiting to taste her again. Dean feels his pants being torn away from his body, fabric tearing as he is left naked. He cock slaps against this belly, precome rolling down the tip. Abaddon smacks Cas’s hand away, her own sliding beneath the midnight straps. Dean watches her, unashamed in his nudity as she rubs her clit. Cas holds he skirt, his pupils blown cheeks flushed with a baby pink. Dean wants to kiss him.

 The knight beckons his forward. She grabs his arm, curling her hand around him. Pulling him towards her, she smashes their lips together. She is rough and their teeth clack together. Her nails dig into him, leaving crescent moons behind. Cas whines behind them, dean hears the shuffle of fabric and the pop of a button. Abaddon flicks her tongue over his. She kisses him open mouthed and dirty.

He bends down to kiss Cas, cupping his cheek, he watches him. Cas smiles, bashful and innocent. Dean kisses him for the first time, a gentle press of lips against Cas’s surprising soft peach lips. He feels stubble scratch his cheeks. Cas captures deans lip in between his, his whimpering into the kiss as Dean wraps his hand around Cas’s hip, caressing soft skin.  His lips part beneath Cas’s the angel tracing his lips with his tongue, deans moans into him as he flicks their tongue together and the kiss turns hungry. Cas grabbing him, pulling him closer. Hand wrapped around necks and arms. They kiss with little technique, just a simple rush of arousal and need; they breathe promises to each other through their lips.   

He feels sharp nails in his hair, yanking him away from the drak haired man, he is forced to his knees by Abaddon.

 ‘You wanna taste little boy. Can’t have the angel having all the fun now, can we.’  

She stands tall in front of him, he gazes up at her through his lashes. She cups his cheek, sweeping her thumb over his stubble. He reaches to pick up her skirt, she squeezes his cheek sharply. ‘No hands sugar. Use this.’ She taps his lips. He noses under her skirt, it falls over his eyes as he swallows down her fake prick. She tastes of wine, bitter and heavy against his tongue, he loosens his lips, spit pooling in his mouth. He noisily sucks her off. Abaddons painted scarlet nails scratch over his scalp, he whines deep in his throat, he hears Cas’s gasp over the creaking metal.

She shoves him away; he falls back on his heels. His lips swollen, eyes hooded.  

‘Angel, get him ready.’ She demands, her hat tilted over her eyes as she talks, legs spread wide, hand wrapped around her red rubber cock.

Cas blinks at him, his lips moving asking silently for his permission. Dean nods, a shy smile on his rose lips. Cas kneels behind him, hands sweeping over his back dimples, he kisses over Dean’s freckles, he feels the fallen angel smile against his skin. Cas kisses over his cheek, opening him up.

He kisses over his hole; He laps at the clenching muscle. Dean whines low in his throat. He spreads his legs wider, feet hitting Cas’s knees.  ‘I know what you think Dean. He can’t see into your head anymore, but I can. I know all the naughty thoughts you have of him. Should I make him suck my cock, we can see just how pretty his lips look wrapped round it.’

Glancing out the corner of his eyes he sees Abaddon fingering herself. Her cock slung to the side, leg spread wide, fingers buried inside her. Her eyes are closed, she pumps her fingers into her, arousal tainting the air, and he hears the sloppy sound of her squelching around her fingers. Head thrown back, scars exposed for all to see. She groans as adds another finger, sliding it in with the other two, she humps her hand. Cas kisses over his thighs, fingers holding him open as he laps over his hungry hole.

She catches Dean watching her, he moans as she runs a finger through her soaking lips, she rubs over her clit, circling the little bud. She trails her finger up over her exposed belly. Hand cupping her breast. She fucks her finger, wet with her own juices into her mouth. She suckles the finger, cheeks hallowed, lips pursed. She gasps, rhythm faltering as her fingers pump into her. She pulls her finger out with a satisfying pop, bringing it down to her cunt to play with herself.

Cas moans around Dean, tongue jolting as he feels her icy hands on his back, frozen finger card through raven hair, forcing him face first into dean’s ass. Dean’s hips stutter as Cas’s tongue breaches his muscle. The angel laps over him. It is messy and uncoordinated, Cas can’t keep a rhythm. He gasps and whines against Dean, his hands biting into his skin, palms covering his hips bones and cupping the curve of his spread cheeks.

Abaddon is rutting into her palm, her breast exposed as she rolls the nipple through barely there lace, Dean watches her as she comes over herself, her fingers sliding out of herself to brush over her clit, her borrowed legs quivering.  Cas flicks his tongue against his rim, he fucks back into Cas’s mouth as she makes herself come again. She comes with a cry in a language Dean does not understand.

Dean feels Cas circle his rim, wet fingers probing him. He clenches around Cas, fluttering around the intruding digit. Cas hushes him, calloused thumb rubbing sigils into the crease where his thigh meets his ass. He stretches him open, holding his hips steady, fingers biting into flesh as Dean comes apart on his fingers. The third finger hits his prostate, Dean moans, fucking back on Cas’s fingers as the fallen angel strokes over his pleasure spot. He is so close, Cas fingering him, kissing over his cheeks, tongue lapping at his perineum. He legs quiver as Cas noses at his balls, kitten licking over the seam.

She grabs Cas’s hair, pulling him away from Dean he falls on his ass, groaning as he hits the floor.

She slides into him, he gasps as she thrusts forward, not letting him get use to the feeling of the rubber cock inside him, he clenches around her, sucking her in. She grinds her hips into his. He feels a buzz at the back of his head, a voice rings through his ears. He looks up at Cas, whimpering as the knight of hell fucks forcefully into him.

‘Maybe you should blow him.’ She states, tone amused. ‘He wants it, you know. He dreams about having you on your knees, it would be beautiful if those nasty feelings weren’t involved.’

Dean laps over his thighs, stubble scratching his skin, red welts appearing over his alabaster skin. Cas has his head thrown back, adams apple bobbing. Dean kitten licks over the leaking tip of his cock. The angel whines low, unabashed and free, his fingers dance over Dean’s skin, sliding into his short hair.  

He gasps around Cas as Abaddon hits his prostate. Cas grips him tighter, he loosens his lips, throat relaxing under the weight of Cas’s hard prick. Cas fucks forward into his mouth, dean gags around him, he feels Cas try to pull out, he swallows around him, sinks down onto Cas’s cock. Deep throating him, the blue eyed man moans.

‘Look at you, such a cock slut.’ She hums low in the back of her throat, ‘You take it so pretty. Angel boy here is so close just watching you talk everything you are given. If only he could see your slutty little hole eat me up.’

Cas thrusts up into his mouth, Dean hums around him, hand cupping his balls, rolling them in his palm, he feels red heat rolling off Cas’s cock. His fingers painted crimson as they clench in Deans hair. Abaddon has her hands curls round Dean’s hip, her chest plastered to his back, she kisses over his neck, teeth sinking into freckled skin. He drags his tongue up from the base to the tip, feather-light, Castiel's fingers land harshly in his hair he pulls off with an obscene pop.

‘Come over him angel, paint those perfect lashes with your come.’

Cas comes with a choked sob, come splattering over Dean’s face. His legs fall from him, body turned to liquid in the seat. Uselessly he reaches a hand out for Dean, fingers curling round his wrist, stroking over his shaking arms. Dean bobs off, swirling his tongue around Cas’s tip, the angel whimpers, sensitive and wrung out. He pants breath rushing from his pale lips, he smiles slowly at Dean, the same smile he gave him in the cabin. Dean feels his heart shatter in his chest. He sobs as Abaddon thrust violently into him, knocking his hand out of Cas’s reach.

A drop of come slides down his cheek, pooling in the crook of his lips. His tongue flicks out to catch a taste of Cas. The angle shuffles forward, sliding from his seat he reaches under dean. Fingers trailing down his chest, flicking his nipples with a cheeky smile, he gazes up at Dean, eyes wide and full of colour.

Cas kisses behind his ear, kissing down his neck, over his flushed skin. Cas sucks raspberry bruises into his skin, he laps over red scratches. And finally, finally he reaches under Dean to touch his leaking cock. Dean moans, it falls from berry lips and echoes around the empty bus. He feels the air get static, fireworks in his head.

 ‘Ah ah ah. I said no touching angel. Don’t make be regret not killing you.’ She tilts her head, eyes black beneath the rim of her cap. ‘Sit down!’ she raises her voice, pinning Cas back into his seat.

‘Abaddon please. Cas…need you.’ He pants out, so close as she pounds brutally into him. His arms quiver, struggling to hold himself up, he feels am icy palm on his back, forcing him to the ground, his cheek grazes the cold marble, he watches Cas’s concerned eyes, the angel mouths to him, his cock sitting limp amongst dark curls. Dean comes with a cry as she reaches under him tweak his nipple. She rolls the erect nub through her finger, pinching raspberry bruises sucked into his skin by Cas’s mouth.

Her thrusts get erratic as she comes, she screams. Dean flinches, covering his ears. Lights flicker and her eyes turn from black to white. She fucks dean through her orgasm. The air buzzes and she is gone.

Dean crawls over to Cas, kneeling in front of his best friend he lays his head on Cas’s thigh. The fallen angel hesitantly rests his hand over his head, Dean chuckles. Cas had his tongue inside him, his fingers opening him up but a short while ago, yet small touches, comfort is what the man is scared about. Dean reaches up for Cas’s other hand, tangling their fingers together.

They wait for the sun to set before heading back to the impala.


End file.
